Gundam Wing: Omega One
by Darkagumon
Summary: Gundam Team faces a new enemy. An enemy that may be a friend.
1. The Beginning

Authors note  
This is my FIRST Gundam Wing Fic.  
I know very little about the show and there will be some problems with this fic.  
I'm using information I got from the comic book series and the only reason I'm doing this is because a friend said I should try.  
  
Gundam Wing  
Omega One  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Location: Earth Orbit  
Time: One year before OZ take over  
  
"I'm in position. Transmit the information now or I may as well take a nap."  
Captain Markus Hallas waited while A.E.F. transmitted the information. Markus looked at the information and cursed. A small comet was going to enter Earth's atmosphere and collide with the North American continent. Exact location.....unconfirmed.  
"Who's bright idea was it to send only one M.S.? You better hope my aim is better then my record says."  
"Your the only one who's in the area. The comet will be there in less then one minute. We're just lucky a transport ship saw it coming.", Lt. Rebecca Steeps said from Intelligence HQ.  
"And I'm lucky I just had Omega's weapons enhanced last week. The way that comet is moving I'm going to need all the help I can get."  
  
Markus cut the power to his Comm system and transferred it to his weapons. He then transferred half of his life-support to the weapons as well. Markus looked at his sensors.  
"Looks like A.E.F. goofed. That comet is almost nine seconds early. Oh well."  
Markus targeted the comet with his Omega cannon.  
"Say good night."  
The Omega cannon fired and impacted with the comet. The comet was blasted to space dust.  
"That was weird. It should have taken more then one blast."  
Suddenly his M.S. was knocked from behind.  
"What the...."  
Markus turned and saw what had hit him. It was another M.S.! Markus restored power to his Comm system.  
"Who are you?! Why are you attacking me?!"  
"Prepare to meet your end Omega. Delta is here to show you the error of turning down OZ."  
  
Meanwhile, back at A.E.F. Intelligence HQ.  
"The comet has been destroyed.", a young ensign said.  
Rebecca was both glad and concerned.  
"Why hasn't Omega reported?"  
The ensign looked at his computer.  
"It might be interference from the comet's dust....or he hasn't restored power to his Comm system."  
"No. Something is wrong up there. I want search and rescue up there now."  
Before the order could be carried out, Treize Khushrenada interrupted.  
"It would be best to wait and see what happens. We wouldn't want to waste resources before we're sure he's in trouble."  
Rebecca looked at Treize.  
"I hope your right."  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Omega dodged another blast from Delta's laser cannon. Delta looked a lot like Markus' Omega. It was completely red and had several other weapons that Markus couldn't identify.  
"I don't know why your trying to destroy me but I'm more then willing to give you a fight."  
Omega turned and fired a blast from his Omega Cannon. The blast ripped off Delta's laser cannon.  
"Very good Markus. I underestimated your abilities....and your M.S."  
"Thanks.....I think."  
Omega targeted Delta and charged his weapon.  
"Surrender now or I'll have no choice."  
"Surrender? Never."  
Omega fired. The blast ripped through Delta. With a large explosion, Delta was gone.  
"I wonder who that was?"  
Just then two M.S. flew in front of him.  
"Prepare to face Beta and Gamma."  
"You will fall under our combined power."  
Markus looked at the two new arrivals. They were both the same design but had several differences. Beta was mostly blue and had a pair of small, but deadly, Scythes. Gamma was mostly green and had a missile launcher on one arm while the other had a large curved blade.  
"Ok. I'll just blow you two to dust, just like your friend Delta."  
Suddenly, Omega was grabbed from behind.  
"Wrong. I'm right behind you."  
"What?! How?!"  
"Amazing what a well placed sensor scrambler can do, isn't it?"  
Markus looked at his sensor board. Somehow his sensors had been tricked. Delta had placed it on him when he had first attacked him!  
"Why are you doing this?! Why do you want me dead?!"  
"Like I said. You turned down OZ. A very stupid move.....and one you will regret for the rest of your life."  
  
Back at Intelligence....  
"Sir! One of our M.S. Scouts are reporting!"  
Rebecca looked at the report that was coming in.  
"He's.......dead?"  
Rebecca turned and walked away. She walked to her office and closed the door. She started to cry and didn't stop for a long time.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Location: OZ Construction yard  
Time: One year later  
  
"Welcome, members of the press, to the Mountain Home Construction yard. In a few minutes we will be showing you all our latest development in Mobile Suit Technology."  
"Just how superior is this new Suit to current Mobile Suit standards?"  
"In due time. First we must allow the head of the Construction yard to make a short speech."  
The press quieted and listened to the General.  
"Almost one year ago, a very talented pilot was lost in the line of duty. Capt. Markus Hallas was one of Earth's greatest heroes, saving the North American Continent from being struck by a comet. His sacrifice will never be forgotten. In remembrance of him we have codenamed the new Mobile Suit after his very own. Please give a warm welcome to.....Omega One!"  
A large door opened and everyone looked to see an amazing sight. A large fighter jet could be seen and it looked very powerful.  
"General? I mean no disrespect, but why name a fighter jet after Omega?"  
Just then, the jet began to transform. It remade itself into a very menacing robot. Omega One was colored red, white, and blue and its' surface was smooth and had places where several weapons were stored.  
"This Mobile Suit has the ability to battle in both space and land. In fighter jet mode it can out fly anything, and I mean anything. Now....lets show everyone Omega One's weapons."  
Omega One walked forward and stood at attention.  
"Omega One! Bring weapons on line!"  
"Acknowledged.", Omega One said in a robotic voice.  
A place on Omega One's leg opened and he pulled out a large laser cannon. His other leg opened and he pulled out a large Boomerang.  
"Begin battle test!"  
Two M.S. units appeared and were ready for battle. One was a M.S. Aries, while the other was a M.S. Leo.  
"This is Aries. Ready to battle."  
"Leo here. All systems go."  
Leo pointed his machine gun at Omega and fired. The bullets were deflected by a strange energy shield that appeared on Omega's left arm.  
"What?! Where did that come from?!"  
Omega threw his Boomerang at the Leo. The Leo tried to dodge it but was knocked to the ground.  
"Omega's Boomerang has a homing capability that, once locked on, can't be evaded.", the General explained proudly.  
The Aries took to air and fired several missiles at Omega. Omega fired his laser blaster at the missiles and destroyed them all. Omega then jumped in the air and transformed into jet mode.  
"An air fight? I'll kick your butt!"  
Aries flew in behind Omega and fired his lasers. Omega did a barrelroll and managed to sneak in behind the Aries. Omega locked on with his lasers and fired. Aries took a direct hit and exploded. Everybody in the crowd was shocked.  
"The Omega One killed that pilot!", One of the reporters gasped.  
"Not to worry. For safety reasons both M.S. units were only on remote control. Both pilots are now coming out to congratulate Omega One."  
The reporters looked and saw to people walking up to Omega, who had landed on the runway and was in robot mode.  
"I want to shake that pilots hand."  
"Me too. That guy is great."  
The General began to laugh.  
"Then you better get in a Mobile Suit. Omega One is fully automated and possesses an artificial intelligence. Omega One is the pilot."  
Both pilots looked at Omega One.  
"On second thought....I'll just wave."  
"Me too."  
  
Lt. Rebecca Steeps had watched the Omega One's unvailing. It was a very impressive weapon.  
"Omega One's artificial intelligence is an interesting step in computer technology."  
"Your idea to name it after Markus' Mobile Suit was a stroke of genius. The press is eating it up.", Capt. Hale Copelie said.  
Rebecca only nodded. Hale looked at her and noticed she was looking at the ring on her finger.  
"I know you and Markus were engaged to be married but you can't keep holding onto the past. You have to let him go."  
"I know. I've tried for a long time but I just can't."  
Hale walked up and gave her a hug.  
"Markus and I were best friends. I know he wouldn't want you like this. How about another round in the M.S. Simulator?"  
"Maybe later. I want to look over next weeks reports."  
Hale left her office and Rebecca sat her desk. Just then something came over her computer. It was a data file that had no return address. Rebecca opened the file.  
"What on Earth?"  
What Rebecca saw was going to change her life forever.  
  
  
  



	2. Face Off!

Chapter 4  
  
Location: Classified  
Time: 1900 Hours  
  
Relena was happy. Heero had finally asked her out on a date. The fact that it was only a walk along a private beach didn't make it any less romantic.  
"I'm surprised you said yes to this. I figured you would want a fancy dinner and dancing."  
"All I care about is spending time with you. Nothing else matters."  
"Really?", Heero said with a grin.  
"I mean.....the war against OZ matters. I would never think it wasn't.", Relena said kicking herself.  
Heero laughed.  
"It's all right Relena. I would be lying if I didn't agree with you."  
Both Heero and Relena stopped walking and looked into each others eyes. Slowly they came closer to each other. Then came the beep of a Comm unit. Heero looked at his belt and realized it was his.  
"Figures."  
Heero answered the comm. It was Duo.  
"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we got some important business to get to."  
"It better be important."  
"Hey. Would I call you if it wasn't?"  
"I'm sure YOU would."  
"You got me. Just get yourself ready. We're going to meet at a secret base in Idaho. I would say more but the Comm units have ears. Over and out."  
Heero put away his Comm unit and looked at Relena.  
"Some first date."  
"I know I'll never forget it."  
Heero moved up to Relena and kissed her.  
"I hope I get a chance to that again."  
Heero ran toward the place where he had hidden Wing.  
"I hope so too.", Relena said to herself.  
  
Location: Blackfoot, Idaho / Secret Base  
Time:2130 Hours  
  
Everybody in Gundam Wing were sitting at a large round table. In the center was a large computer that had a very familiar face on it. The face of Dr. J.  
"I'm glad you all could make it. I have a very important mission for you."  
The screen changed from the face of Dr. J, to an image of a large M.S.  
"This is the Mobile Suit... Omega One. This M.S. is the most sophisticated and deadly Gundam ever designed. It's armor is built from the same alloy as your Gundams and uses new computer systems that make yours look like an old Apple Computer."  
Quatre was the first to speak.  
"Omega One? Did they name it after the Omega M.S.?"  
"I'm afraid so. OZ announced it's completion just yesterday and already plans on using it against the Colonial Rebels."  
Quatre looked at Heero.  
"I can't believe they would name that thing after one of the greatest hero of the colonies. Markus was the best M.S. Pilot to ever exist."  
"Don't worry. We'll turn that walking garbage can into junk.", Duo said with a grin.  
Dr. Jay interrupted.  
"The Omega One is stationed at the Mountain Home Construction Yard. I want Deathscythe, Sandrock, and Shenlong to attack the base and destroy everything."  
Duo looked at Heero.  
"What about him and Trowa? Don't tell me they get to relax while we bust our butts."  
"Heero will stay here as back up. Trowa has already been given a different assignment."  
Duo looked at Trowa.  
"Any chance of telling us what that assignment is?"  
"No."  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dr. J finished the briefing and the Gundam pilots prepared themselves for tomorrow's mission.  
"I can't wait to get my Beam Scythe on the Omega One. I bet it's no better then a Leo M.S."  
"You heard what Dr. J said. The M.S. could give us trouble."  
"If it does then we will die as warriors."  
Duo looked at Quatre.  
"If you ask me, Chang could use a funny bone."  
"We could always give him yours. No big loss either way."  
"Funny. Very funny."  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa was preparing himself for his mission. Heero walked up and noticed him putting explosives in a small bag.  
"Dr. J sending you on a bombing run?"  
"Nothing so crude. Dr. J said I could only discuss the mission with two people. Dr. J and you."  
Trowa explained the mission from start to finish.  
"I'm sure Quatre would be interested in this."  
"That's why he won't know until after. If I'm successful we may win this war sooner then we thought."  
Heero left Trowa so he could finish getting ready. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.  
  
Location: A.E.F Supply Depot 13  
Time: 600 Hours  
  
Rebecca couldn't believe she was doing this. The strange message she had gotten two days ago had been strange. It had said that Omega One was more then it seemed and that she was to meet someone at Supply Depot 13 in Boise.  
"I must have rocks in my head. It was probably another joke being played by one of the guys in Hanger supply."  
Just then she felt a gun being pressed into her back.  
"If it is a joke.....then they got me to.", Trowa said.  
Rebecca was slowly turned and saw who it was.  
"Your one of the Gundam Rebels."  
"And your from A.E.F. Intelligence. Looks like we both know our enemy."  
Suddenly, Trowa felt a gun being pressed into his back.  
"Your enemy is OZ. Not each other.", a strange man said.  
Trowa dropped his gun and turned.  
"You may as well shoot me. I'll never talk."  
The man picked up Trowa's gun and handed it to him. He then put away his gun.  
"That would make it hard for you to finish your mission. I was the one who called you both here, and I am the one who will give you what you both want."  
  
Location: Several miles outside of Mountain Home  
Time:605 Hours  
  
"Two minutes until we reach our target. You guys ready?", Duo asked the two other pilots.  
"Sandrock is ready for action."  
"I've been ready since yesterday. You just worry about yourself."  
Duo grinned.  
"Ok. Once we get there we'll have less then a minute before they hit us with whatever defenses they have. No matter what happens, we must take out Omega."  
The other pilots responded and all three of them prepared for battle.  
  
Once Deathscythe, Sandrock, and Shenlong landed they realized something was very wrong. Nothing was there.  
"Where is everybody?! They should have sent something after us as soon as we landed!", Duo said surprised.  
Sandrock looked around.  
"I don't like this. We should get out of here."  
Shenlong grabbed Sandrock.  
"We don't leave until the mission is over!"  
Duo stepped up and pushed Shenlong and Sandrock apart.  
"I got news for you. The mission hasn't even begun."  
Just then, a nearby hanger opened. A very large, and very familiar Gundam appeared.  
"I am Omega One. Surrender or be destroyed."  
Deathscythe turned to Sandrock and Shenlong.  
"On second thought....."  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Omega One pulled out a Blaster and a large boomerang.  
"I repeat. Surrender or be destroyed.", Omega One said in an electronic voice.  
Deathscythe stepped forward and pulled out his Beam Scythe.  
"I could say the same to you!"  
Deathscythe jumped at Omega and swung his Scythe at him. Omega blocked the slash with his boomerang, using it like a sword.  
"You are Duo Maxwell. Pilot of Deathscythe. Reconfiguring systems to defend against close contact fighting."  
Omega One swung his boomerang and cut into Deathscythe's leg. The armor on the leg kept it from going too deep but still caused damage.  
"What the...?! What is that boomerang made of?!"  
Omega One then put the blaster away and smashed it's fist against Deathscythe's head. Deathscythe fell to ground.  
"I don't think I've ever been hit that hard before!"  
Shenlong was the next to challenge Omega. Shenlong flew full speed at Omega and pointed his Beam Naginata for his head.  
"Lets see you block this!"  
Omega reacted by sidestepping and bringing his right arm down on Shenlong's hands. The Naginata was knocked from his hands and thrown several feet away.  
"This M.S. is faster then I thought!"  
Before Shenlong could react, Omega One drove both of it's fists into Shenlong. Shenlong went flying into a nearby hanger and was knocked to the ground.  
"Chang Wufei. Pilot of Shenlong. Enemy M.S. is now disabled."  
Quatre couldn't believe it. Both Deathscythe and Shenlong were unable to bring Omega One down.  
Omega One turned toward Quatre.  
"Final target located."  
Sandrock brought out his Heat Blades.  
"Same to you copy cat!"  
Sandrock threw one of his Heat Blades at Omega. Omega reacted by throwing his boomerang. The boomerang intercepted the Heat Blade and sliced it in half. The boomerang then returned to Omega's hand.  
"How...?!"  
"The Razorblade is made of Gundanium alloy. Your Heat Blade is no match for me."  
Sandrock placed both of his hands on the remaining Heat Blade.  
"We'll just see about that!"  
Sandrock charged Omega One.  
"Quatre Raberba Winner. Pilot of Sandrock. Current strategy unknown. Unable to adjust systems."  
Sandrock continued the charge, which surprised Duo.  
"Quatre! Watch yourself!"  
Sandrock swung his Heat Blade at Omega One. The Heat Blade was stopped by the Razorblade.  
"Your boomerang won't save you this time!"  
Omega One moved his right arm to his leg and pulled out his laser blaster. Omega pointed it at Sandrock.  
Before Quatre could do anything, Omega fired.  
The blast tore into Sandrock, knocking him back.  
"Surrender. You are defeated."  
"No....I'm not!"  
Sandrock moved as fast as he could but wasn't fast enough. Omega fire another shot that blew through Sandrock's shoulder. Then he fired another shot that ripped through Sandrock's midsection. Sandrock fell to ground severely damaged.  
"Sandrock has been terminated.", Omega said as he placed his laser blaster in his leg mount.  
  
  
  



End file.
